


As One (Newt Scamander/Reader)

by Central_Brazil



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Other, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Central_Brazil/pseuds/Central_Brazil
Summary: Finally, the Christmas Special! I couldn’t help not write for Newt, I just couldn’t! I hope you all enjoy this one, as I had plenty of fun with it! Sorry if it’s not as long as usual! Happy Holidays! I did use another prompt again, but it was just too cute! It is as follows:“Character A gets character B the exact same present”





	As One (Newt Scamander/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Written Christmas of 2017 (I think).

You and Newt had apparently decided that shopping for gifts during the Christmas season should be left last minute, so it could become the least of your worries. The beasts were your main priority, so was making a trip to Romania due to the fact that only one dragon breed was left for Newt to study and it resided there, and securing boat tickets to New York for Christmas and New Years, and making sure that the Occamy eggs would hatch just fine. It all took up so much of your time that you had three days still Christmas day and not once had either of you gone out to try to even remotely window shop in town. This is where we find the two of you now, in a slight panic and rushing through the doors of your small flat.

“Love, we have to find gifts for Queenie, Jacob, and Porpentina first!” You hurriedly locked the door, pushing his Hufflepuff scarf into his hands and pulling him down the slightly crowded walkway.

“I agree, completely.” He stated almost immediately, a small, sheepish smile spread across his reddening, freckled cheeks.

You giggle, causing his already slightly, cold induced, rosy cheeks to flare up further with a burning blush. Even after two years of perusing a relationship with Newt, and four prior years of friendship, he still flushed and became flustered at the smallest things. In all honesty, you found it to be the cutest, and he too found it cute when you did the same. Some could describe you two as the shyest yet most straightforward couple in England, others just called you absolutely adorable. However, you had gotten carried away in thought and had barely caught the wave of Newt’s hand in front of your face and his broken words.

“… Listening to me, love?” He smiled shyly at your dazed expression, taking your hand to repeat himself. “I presume you heard me not?”

You blushed, shaking your head lightly. “No, I’m sorry. Would you mind repeating that for me?”

Newt nodded and continued grinning as he explained himself again. “I was wondering if after all this excitement, you would like to have lunch out today, and if you’d be okay with splitting up to find presents for each other after we get the gifts for the others; it wouldn’t be a surprise if we saw what we got for one another, now would it?”

“Indeed not. I would be very much okay with both those ideas.” You squeezed the hand that held your own in a comforting manner. “I should hope you would be okay with decorating the inside of the case when we arrive home this evening?”

“I suppose it couldn’t do much harm,” Newt paused, his face contorting as if in an internal battle with himself. “But we have to use organic and non-toxic decorations in case anyone decides to snack on them. And, we must try to hang the shiniest of things in places that the Niffler would have trouble getting to.”

“Leave the Niffler to me, Newt,” You grinned proudly, seeing as you could occasionally get the Niffler to do the things you wanted him to. “You know he’s not actaually that bad, right?”

“I am fully aware of that, but he manages to strike a nerve in the most inappropriate of times.” He huffed, squeezing your hand lightly once more. You giggled in response, shaking your head, and pulling him faster down the walkway; to which he had said: “It’s not like the whole lot of Bowtruckles have to caught a sickness, we can slow down!”

* * *

You had the decorative gift bags with you, all the necessary gifts for the season had been successfully bought within an estimated two hours. Newt had gone off to purchase your gift while you were choosing what to wrap the gifts in and paying for them, of course. Now, with the meeting place all decided and the gifts in order, the only thing left for you to do was chase down a good gift for your Magizoologist and go to lunch.

You exited the small shop from which you’d both found a gift for Queenie and the Niffler. You had insisted that to get him to pay attention to your demands he had to get his own gift as well; which came in the form of a small, silver unicorn statue because you had deemed it “cute”. You feet carried you down various walkways and to the windows of various shops that day, but the one your feet had led you two now seemed like it would fit yours and Newt’s living styles and interests so perfectly that it would have been a shame not to go inside.

You open the door to the shop, hearing a small tinkle sound of the brass bell that hung above the point of entry. It had small serpents engraved into it, causing you to immediately decide that this was the shop for you. You stepped around shelves and picked up small items, but one item caught your attention from the very back of the room. In a dark corner lay a stack of books, each in a packaged tetralogy. The books were all sketches and tales of magical beasts all over the world of magic, each one focusing on one of the four quadrants of the globe. You smiled softly, picking up a set and walking to the counter, you did, however, pick up another smaller trinket for yourself on the way out as well. 

You were giddier than ever, handing the lady one too many galleons and shouting, “Keep the change!” as you nearly ran out of the shop.

* * *

You had a relaxing lunch with Newt for the first time in a while, having a blast together while getting a well deserved break. But, all things must come to an end as you both had to get back home to care for the beasts again. Not that it wasn’t fun, it was all just hard work. You had both been all smiles and secretive glances at the gift bags as soon as you had seen each other, and it stayed that way through all your chores and the decorating. Soon, all of the decor had been hung around the shed and some “safe” things had been placed near the habitats of the responsible creatures.

“Now comes the hard part, love.” Newt hugged you from behind, burying his nose into your hair lovingly.  “Would you like me to make cocoa or tea while you do your… persuading?’

“Oh, a cup of hot cocoa sounds lovely right now.” You hummed, running your fingers over the silver unicorn, looking around for the Niffler.

He nodded in return, and you could feel his faint smile as he kissed your cheek before leaving you to the task at hand.

* * *

You now found yourself and Newt in New York, awake very early indeed for Christmas morning. You had both agreed that your gift exchange should occur as soon as one of you awoke; and so happened that he woke first. He had excitedly shaken you awake, the small bed that you shared within the small shed creaking as he continued to prod you awake. You laughed softly, and sleepily when he had successfully gotten you to rise out of bed. It caused him to blush, but he ignored the desire to begin trying to explain himself for he had a gift to give. He got up and got his gift, urging you get yours.

“I have been waiting for ages to see your reaction, love!” He could sure act like a child at the most appealing of times, such as now.

You laughed, bringing your gift to place it in front of you as you sat together on the floor. “We open them at the same time as always, yes?”

“Of course, there’s really no other way.” He offered you an encouraging smile.

“Good.” You slid your gift to him, and him to you. You were slightly confused at the shape of his gift, as if fit yours perfectly. 

“Ready?” He asked, eyeing both gifts as well. 

“Yes.”

You both opened your gifts, bursting out in laughter right after one another as you both took the time to process the gifts you’d been given. You leaned towards him and hugged him tight, kissing his cheek and watched him flush. As he pecked your cheek back, you smiled up at him fondly. He shook his head as another bout of laughter rose from both of you once more.

“It’s perfect, you know me so well.” He whispered into your ear, looking at the matching gifts.

“You seemed to have read my mind, Mr. Scamander.”


End file.
